The present invention relates to a tool in which the grips can be opened by a larger angle to facilitate the replacement of tool heads with different usages.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a conventional tool composed of two grips 9 and multiple tool heads 91. The front end of each grip 9 is formed with a socket 92. The bottom of the tool head 91 is disposed with two insertion sections 93. The insertion sections 93 are inserted into the sockets 92 of the grips 9 and two bolts 94 are screwed into the grips 9 and the insertion sections 93 of the tool head 91 so as to replaceably connect the tool head 91 with the grips 9.
According to the above arrangement, the tool head 91 must be locked by the bolts 94. When replacing the tool head 91, the bolts 94 must be untightened by a screwdriver 95. Moreover, when tightening the bolts 94, the bolts 94 must be aimed at the insertion sections 93 and the grips 9. Therefore, it is uneasy to replace the tool head and the bolts 94 are likely to miss. In another conventional tool, the grips 9 are equipped with a switch for inserting with the tool head 91 (not shown). When replacing the tool head 91, the switch must be switched. Such procedure is troublesome.